leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taliyah/Trivia
General * She's about 16 years old Taliyah Q&A, but due to several timeline inconsistencies she would most likely be older than that by the present time. ** She was 6 years old when she became a Stoneweaver. * She has been described as an type of person (specifically 'the Commander').Taliyha Q&A * Her favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. * Her greatest fears are being unable to protect her family and drowning. * Taliyah stands at about 5'9". Thermal Kitten Q&A * Her favorite animals are goats, especially fluffy goats. * She enjoys indie/electropop music and romance novels. * She likes pineapple on her pizza. (Pineapple and pepperoni, though. Not pineapple and ham.) Thermal Kitten Q&A * Her favorite color is indigo. * Taliyah is a Virgo. * Her birthday is on September 22. Thermal Kitten Twitter * Taliyah is someone who is the midst of finding out who she is and figuring out who she’s attracted to is certainly part of that. She might find some people more physically attractive than others, but the thing that would draw her to someone would be who they are on the inside. Thermal Kitten Q&A * She is a fast runner and enjoys track and field, and she is also learning how to swim. * Taliyah is left-handed. Daniel Z. Klein Ask.fm * DanielZKlein (Taliyah's Creator) & Yonah Bex Gerber (Former Riot Employee) Indirectly stated that Taliyah was supposed to be a trans girl. However this was not fully implemented during development and after champion release. ** Her lore was stated that it would represent a metaphor for being loved and accepted as being different (Trans) even though her tribe and people may not understand it.Taliyah's gender development ** Yonah Bex Gerber, also messaged someone who was asking about Trans champions in League of Legends Stating directly "Taliyah is trans" "I was there for the conversations Daniel had w/ the team" "She's trans, They were told by Riot Leadership they couldn't say it, But she's trans." "Aaaand Daniel just said this all publicly so that was pointless lmao" (Though they deleted the screenshot of the message they sent to the person asking questions) Screenshot was saved. [9] Development * Ṭaliyah טַלְיָה ( : tˀ|glottalized}}a'lija:) comes from Proto-West-Semitic "young ewe".The Semitic Languages, ed. S. Weninger, p. 206, 166 ** In English localizations, her name is pronounced tɐˈli:ʲɐ: TaLEEyah with second syllable stressedTaliyah pronunciation like in Hebrew; in other localizations, the stress may fall on different syllables or no syllable is stressed at all. ** Originally, her name was spelt Taalea.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/ * Taliyah is voiced by , who also voices and the Stoneweaver's theme.Taliyah Voice Actress * Taliyah was the third champion released in 2016. ** She was created due to the need for a 'traditional' mage, particularly a disruptor.Taliyah dev podcastTaliyah Q&A * There were a number of people on Taliyah's core DNA who conceived of her as trans very early on in development. They were excited to tell a trans story of a girl who was just lovingly accepted by her tribe for who she was, mirroring the story of how she's accepted for her powers. In the end, they were too scared and encountering too much "Why now? Why this character? Why does it matter?" type of pushback. Daniel Z. Klein Twitter * Her autoattacks used to be trails of rocks ripped up from the ground. ** They were changed to the current ones due to raising visual clarity concerns when weighed against her abilities.Taliyah Q&A * was the most production-intensive of her abilities (animation-wise). Taliyah Q&A Lore * dubbed her 'Little Sparrow'. * Her tribe is called the Nasaaj, meaning "weaver" Thermal Kitten Q&A, from Arabic نَسّاج nassāj < Semitic n-s-k''A. Murtonen, ''Hebrew in Its West Semitic Setting; Part I, p. 284 < s-k-k "to weave".J. Huenergard, Proto-Semitic Language & Culture, p. 2076 ** Just as formulate surnames from information about the bearer's progenitors, occupation, or origin, whether ethnic or geographical, Taliyah would most likely introduce herself as Taliyah of the Nasaaj. * Drawing from her life amongst a tribe of weavers, she uses her powers as if she were weaving stones in a similar fashion to weaving cloth. * Taliyah's family is part of one of many nomadic tribes that formed after the fall of Ancient Shurima by hand. * Her father is a shepherd and leader of the tribe, while her mother is a pattern mistress. * Before the Oasis of the Dawn started flowing again Taliyah's tribe followed the seasonal waters around the desert. * Taliyah's tribe worships "the Great Weaver," a force of nature said to govern the tapestry of fate and life for every individual. ** This deity seems to have been inspired by , such as Egyptian , Semitic , Indo-European , etc. Quotes ; * She and share the quote |Yasuo}} (spoken by the Stoneweaver in 'Homecoming') * ... why did it have to be Noxians?"}} references ("Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?") * are the scourge upon our world."}} references |Cho'Gath}} * ."}}}} references . * "}} references . * really are a girl's best friend."}} references the eponymous song by . * adds three more birds to the idiom it references. * }} resembles |Ivern}} and |Yasuo}} (all reference by ) ; * She shares quotes with: ** ** * }} references Game of Thrones. Skins ; * The scene depicted has her on her . * She may have been inspired by from and from . ** Her outfit might have been inspired by the wings of , an Egyptian goddess & patroness to nature, magic, family, workers, slaves, etc. ; * This skin references the time she spent in the before returning to . * The icy particles may have been inspired by from . * The reindeer reference her tribe's background as shepherds. ** They might also be referencing from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Crown. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Crown himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She is inspired by or "Korean Robin Hood", who weaves the kind of marble you'd see in ancient palaces.SSG Taliyah reference * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Relations * became the teacher Taliyah had been looking for, unlike her people (who didn't understand her power) or Noxus (who sought to use her as a weapon for conquest). ** Before parting ways, the Stoneweaver gave the Unforgiven the thread of handspun Shuriman wool with which he ties his hair in-game. ** Being an only child, Taliyah sees Yasuo as the older brother she never had. Thermal Kitten Q&A * Having heard only rumors of both the Ancient Shuriman capital and 's rise from the sands, Taliyah is convinced he is a threat to her family and her homeland when nothing could be further from . Category:Taliyah Category:Champion trivia